creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thorn II Da waren's nur noch zwei
Die vorherige Teile: Thorn (Prolog) Thorn Mit leisen Schritten schlich ich durch das Treppenhaus. Öffnete jede Tür, an der ich vorbeischritt, nur um zu sehen wo sich der Typ versteckte. Mir selbst kam ich vor wie ein kleines Kind beim Verstecken spielen, das verzweifelt, frustriert und gedankenlos durch das Haus hetzt, um seine Freunde endlich zu finden. Das war halt der Nachteil, wenn man in ein Haus einbricht, ohne sich vorher einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Doch es würde sicher auch ohne konkreten Plan vonstattengehen. Und außerdem … war dies kein Spiel, wohl eher eine Jagd. Ich war der Jäger, der Mann die Trophäe … Netter Gedanke. Also riss ich jede Tür (von denen ehrlich gesagt ziemlich viele vorhanden waren) mit voller Kraft auf, nur um weitere Räume ohne Beute zu verlassen. Es war zwecklos. Zu viele Wege zur Flucht standen dem Gejagten offen. Voller Zorn und mit aufsteigender Frustration spielte ich dieses elende Spiel, bis ich schlussendlich fand was ich schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit suchte. Okay, ich fand fast ''was ich suchte. Es war ein weiterer, dunkler Raum. Wie ich schon so viele in diesem Haus sah. Doch in diesem Raum klebten Poster von belanglosen Dingen wie Flugzeugen an den Wänden und selbst in der vollkommenen Finsternis der Nacht registrierte ich die hellblaue Farbe, in der die Grenzen dieses Raumes gestrichen wurden. Ein Kinderzimmer, wahrscheinlich von einem kleinen Jungen. Zwar nicht ganz das was ich suchte, doch … besser als nichts. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Goodmans einen Sohn hatten. Zumindest nicht als ich meinen Rachefeldzug gegen sie plante. In dem Bett in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes sah ich den kleinen Besitzer dieser Räumlichkeiten liegen und schlafen. Die dritte Person auf dem Bild im Flur. Mein Grinsen verschwand gänzlich von meinem Gesicht. Wollte ich wirklich ein kleines Kind umbringen? Das war eigentlich nicht geplant … Dieser Junge war unschuldig, hatte rein gar nichts mit meinem Rachefeldzug gegen seine Eltern zutun. Doch … er wäre ein Zeuge. Auch wenn er zu klein war, um die Polizei zu rufen, würde er gegen mich vor Gericht aussagen, das war mir klar. Und wer sollte sich um meine Mutter kümmern wenn ich im Gefängnis lande? Ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass dieses Gör mir schadet. Und eines Tages würde er vielleicht Rache an mir nehmen, wie ich es bei seinen Eltern für ihre Verbrechen tat. Er war sechs oder sieben, er war alt genug um sich an sie zu erinnern. Immer würde er eine potenzielle Gefahr für mich darstellen. Nie würde ich einen Schritt nach vorn wagen können ohne sein Messer in meinem Rücken zu vermuten. Es lag ganz an mir. An mir und dem Messer in meiner Hand. Ich musste dieses Spiel beenden, bevor es überhaupt begann. Mit der geöffneten Tür im Rücken, durch die ein wenig Licht drang, und lautlosen Schritten bewegte ich mich schleichend auf das Bett des Kleinen zu. Mein Atem war flach und erzeugte kaum einen vernehmbaren Ton. Ich wollte den Jungen nicht mit dem Schreck seines Lebens strafen. Zögernd beugte ich mich hinunter zu dem Kind, legte meine treue Waffe noch in derselben Bewegung neben mich auf den Boden und berührte mit meinen blutüberströmten, kalten Händen seine Wangen. Meine Finger berührten weiche Haut. Hinterließen dunkle Muster auf hellem Untergrund. Einzelne Tropfen des Lebenssaftes seiner Lebensspenderin rannen schleppend über sein Gesicht, ohne aus einer Wunde entsprungen zu sein. Wie die Pinselstriche eines Malers zog sich das Blut über die von Rot getränkte menschliche Hülle. Es würde ganz schnell gehen. Ich würde ihn keinen Schmerz spüren lassen. Die Qual, die seine Erzeuger verdienten, galt nicht auch für ihn. Mein Atem stockte als ich wieder an meine folgende Tat dachte. Ein schwaches Gefühl der Reue ließ mich tiefen Schmerz empfinden. Dieser Junge vor mir würde alles verlieren. Seine Eltern, seine Vergangenheit, sein Leben. Ich würde ihn mit nur einem einzigen Vergehen aus seinem jetzigen Dasein reißen. Einfach so. In der letzten Sekunde unterdrückte ich ein Seufzen. Was bemächtigte mich dazu in diesem Moment Gott zu spielen? Über ein einzelnes Individuum zu richten doch somit auch das Schicksal anderer in eine entgegengesetzte Richtung zu lenken. Wer hatte mir in diesem Moment die Fäden, an denen das Leben dieses Kindes hing, in die Hände gegeben? Bilder brachen aus den hintersten Ecken meines Verstandes. Überwanden letzte Widerstände und gelangten in Fluten in meine Gedanken. Bilder vom morgigen Tag. Doch nicht aus meiner Sicht. Sondern aus der des noch schlafenden Kindes. Wie er mit dem Ausklang des Morgenbeginns aus seiner Ruhe erwachen würde. Wie er sich über die herrschende Stille im Haus wundern würde. Eine schnelle Abfolge von Bildern zeigte mir, wie der Kleine noch vollkommen schlaftrunken in das Zimmer seiner Eltern stolperte und langsam eine Hand an die demolierte Tür legte. Langsam stieß er die letzte Barriere zum Grauen auf. Sein angewidertes und bestürztes Gesicht beim Anblick seiner verstümmelten Mutter ließ ein erdrückendes, von Schmerz erfülltes Gefühl in meiner Brust aufsteigen. Seine Trauer und sein Leid schienen in Gänze durch meinen Geist zu fließen. Er würde alles verlieren, wenn ich ihn leben ließ. Das konnte ich dem Jungen nicht antun. Ich würde ihn von zukünftigen Qualen erlösen. Ich wünschte jemand hätte mich damals diese Gnade spüren lassen. Leichter Schwindel setzte ein, da ich die gesamte Zeit über den Atem anhielt. Geräuschvoll ließ ich die Luft aus meinem Körper entweichen. Doch glücklicherweise erwachte das Kind durch diesen Laut nicht. Langsam strich meine Hand über seine rechte Wange. Das fremde Blut verteilte sich immer weiter auf seiner zarten Haut. Mir war, als könnte ich die Unschuld in seiner Seele fühlen. Die Reinheit eines Kindes wurde allein in seinem ruhigen Schlafe deutlich. Denn der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Ein Traum von Freude und Wärme geboren schien ihm vergönnt zu sein. Doch nun würde sich alles zu einem Alptraum wenden. Immer wieder strich ich über sein Gesicht. Mit jeder Berührung schien seine kindliche Unschuld in meinen Leib überzugehen. Durch meine Finger auf seiner Wange atmete er erschrocken auf und öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Mit ängstlichem Ausdruck in den gräulichen Augen wendete sich sein Blick meinem Gesicht zu. Der kleine Junge starrte mich direkt an. Konnte seine Angst fast schmecken und fühlte wie sein Körper unter meinen Fingern zitterte. Mit aller Ruhe und Wärme, die ich in diesem Moment der Anspannung nur aufbringen konnte, schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln. „Pscht, ganz ruhig. Du wirst nichts spüren. Dafür sorge ich.“ flüsterte ich mit leicht zitternder, fas tonloser Stimme. Ich versuchte sowohl die nun aufsteigende Reue als auch die Schuldgefühle nicht mehr in meinen Worten mitschwingen zu lassen. Spüre den Jungen zwischen meinen Händen leicht und knapp nicken. Sein junger Körper zittert kaum fühlbar unter meiner Haut. Meine beiden, von halb getrocknetem Blut befleckten Hände legen sich an seine Wangen. Meine zweite Hülle klebte nun an seiner weichen Haut. Seine großen, unschuldigen Augen starrten mich noch immer an, doch ich konnte in seinem Blick keinerlei Gefühle erkennen. Keine Verurteilung, keinen Hass, keine Angst. Nur die Verkörperung reiner Emotionslosigkeit blickte mir ins Angesicht. Er atmete normal und schien auf das zu warten was ich tun würde. Ich hielt den Atem an. Ein schneller Ruck, eine einzige Bewegung meines Körpers. Der kleine Junge sank leblos in sich zusammen. Genickbruch. Sofort tot. Geräuschvoll atmete ich wieder auf. Mit der Hand strich ich über seine, in seinem letzten Lebensmoment weit aufgerissenen, Augen und mit einem fast tonlosen Geräusch schlossen sie sich. Keine Ahnung warum ich das hier überhaupt tat, doch ich tat es einfach. Nur um mich besser zu fühlen und meine Seele ein wenig von den erdrückenden Schuldgefühlen zu befreien. Denke ich. Dann verließ ich, wieder mit meinem treuen Messer in der Hand, den Raum und suchte weiterhin nach meinem letzten Opfer. Zumindest für diese Nacht. Als ich durch das Haus schlich, fühlte ich mich irgendwie beobachtet. Es lag nicht an den nicht vorhandenen Kameras oder dergleichen. Nein, es fühlte sich eher so an, als würde mich jemand auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Und ich hatte wohl eine wage Vorahnung wer da, meinem Schatten gleich, hinter mir her schlich. Doch vorerst würde ich mich nicht umdrehen. Und erneut stellte ich mir die Frage wie wenig Intelligenz musste der menschlichen Rasse eigentlich inne wohnen um solch eine sich gleichende Verhaltensweise an den Tag zu legen? Dachte dieser Mann wirklich, ich würde seine schweren, fast schon infernalischen Schritte nicht von meinen Eigenen unterscheiden können? Dass ich das Küchenmesser in seiner Hand nicht wahrnehmen würde, wenn es gelegentlich gegen die Wände schlug? Begriff er wirklich nicht, dass ich ihn nur nach wenigen Sekunden alles an ihm durchschaut hatte? Und nach in den darauf folgenden Augenblicken mir schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte, wie ich seinen jämmerlichen Versuch eines Mordes in eine gelungene Show umfunktionieren konnte. Schade, dass mir keiner außer dem Stargast zusah, der Plan war wirklich durch und durch perfekt. Zumindest in meinen Augen. Also ließ ich mir nichts von meinem Wissen anmerken und öffnete weiterhin sinnlos die Türen des langen Ganges. Eine nach der anderen. Konnte seine Ungeduld und zitternde Entschlossenheit beinahe auf meiner Zunge schmecken. Würde ihn warten lassen. Nur um noch ein wenig länger dieses befriedigende Gefühl in mir zu spüren. Ich glaube es war die siebten Tür, die ich aufschlug, als ich mich noch in der gleichen Bewegung blitzschnell umdrehte, meine Hand nach vorn streckte und das Messer in die Schulter des Mannes einfahren ließ. Wie durch Butter glitt die Klinge durch das Fleisch. Er keuchte erschrocken und vom Schmerz niedergestreckt auf und sprang einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Voller Befriedigung grinsend blickte ich den Mann an. Konnte förmlich spüren, wie diese wundervolle Wärme ein zweites Mal in mir aufstieg. Mit der Angst und dem Schmerz in seinen Augen wuchs meine Freude, und ich spielte in Gedanken jede Bewegung, jeden Schrei und jeden Tropfen Blut, der zu Boden fiel, durch. Der, über die Zeit vertraut gewordene, Rachedurst stieg bei diesen Gedanken an Blut und Tod als loderndes Feuer in meinem Geist auf. Ein Biss auf die eigene Zunge war nur ein kläglicher Versuch meinen Eifer und Enthusiasmus über das nachfolgende Geschehen zu dämpfen. Der warme, nicht minder wohltunende Geschmack meines eigenen Blutes erfüllte meinen Mund, und durch die seelische Taubheit spürte ich am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung leichten Schmerz durch Nervenbahnen pochen. Manche Menschen würden schreien vor Qual, doch ich wiederum fühlte nicht den leisesten Schmerz. Nur die feurige Hitze meiner unbändigen Begeisterung und Energie erfüllten mich in Gänze. Das Feuer begann Überhand zu nehmen. Angestrengt versuchte ich meine zuckenden und bebenden Glieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Vergebens. Mein Innerstes wurde wieder seltsam kalt und taub, als ich dem Mann direkt in die vor Dummheit blinden Augen starrte. Mein Blick sollte in seiner Seele brennen wie eisiges Feuer. Den Nebel aus Ignoranz um ihn herum durchdringen und seine Todesangst Überhand gewinnen lassen. Wie fremd meine ungewohnt kalte und emotionslose Stimme doch klang als ich begann mich zu seinem Ohr hin zu beugen. „Dachten sie wirklich, ich würde sie nicht bemerken, wenn sie mich verfolgen, Sir? Auch wenn ich nicht viel von ihnen halte, hätte ich wenigstens ein wenig Verstand erwartet. Sie sind so laut hinter mir her getrampelt, dass selbst die Leute am anderen Ende der Stadt sie gehört haben. Na ja, was soll ich auch von ‘nem Typen erwarten, der weder die Haustür, noch die zum Schlafzimmer abschließt?“ Sarkasmus und Gespött schienen ihm nicht gut zu bekommen, denn wieder wurde der zutiefst befriedigende, angsterfüllte Ausdruck in seinen Augen sichtbar. Der Mann sank vor mir auf den Boden. Obwohl ich wusste, dass nur der Schmerz in auf die Knie gezwungen hatte, durchströmte mich ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mir nun die Macht über Leben und Tod in die Hände gelegt werden. Diese Gabe ist sowohl Bürde als auch Segen in meinen Augen. Ich kann das Gewicht förmlich auf meinen Schultern lasten spüren. Doch es stört mich nicht weiter. Denn ich bin dazu bemächtigt über das Schicksal des Mannes vor meinen Füßen zu richten. Ich könnte ihn sofort umbringen oder mein Spiel zu Ende spielen. Doch lebend würde er nicht mehr hier raus kommen. Grinste breit und bösartig. Schaute hinunter, in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht meines Opfers. Seine Lippen zitterten. Beugte mich hinab zu seinem Mund, um zu hören was er zu sagen hatte. Seine Lippen berührten fast mein Ohr, dennoch konnte ich seine fast tonlos gehauchten Worte verstehen: „Du Monster! Du bist wahnsinnig! Was willst du von mir? Ich bin unschuldig. Ich habe dir nichts getan!“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwand das finstere Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hatte? ER WUSSTE ES NICHT? Zorn und Hass stiegen in Sekundenschnelle glühend heiß in mir auf und ich musste mich mit ganzer Willenskraft dazu zwingen nicht auf meinen Gegenüber einzuschlagen. Nun zitterte mein Körper vor Wut und ballte wieder meine Hände zu Fäusten. Wiederholt gruben sich meine Fingernägel in meine Handflächen und mein eigenes, dunkles Blut ergoss sich über meine Hände. Floss in Strömen von meinen Handgelenken, in die Ärmel meines Hoodies, über meine Unterarme und färbte dabei den Rest des schwarzen Stoffes blutrot. Mit fester Entschlossenheit umklammerte ich den Griff meines Messers. Ließ meinen Arm nun schlaff an meiner Seite baumeln. Versuchte meinen Zorn gewaltsam unter Kontrolle und versuchte emotionslos und kalt weiter zu sprechen. „Ich bin also ein Monster? Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich damit allein bin? Halten sie wirklich daran fest, dass sie hier in Unschuld vor mir stehen? Denken sie nicht, dass ich einen Grund für meine Taten besitze?“ Ich beugte mich vor und schlug mit der freien Hand kraftvoll zu. Ein seltsam klatschendes Geräusch ertönte, als meine Fingerknöchel auf das weiche Fleisch seiner Wange trafen. Eine feine, frische Blutspur zog sich über die rötliche, wunde Haut und ein leises Wimmern drang aus seinem Mund. Ein leises Kichern entfuhr mir, als ich in seinen Augen den heftigen Schmerz aufflackern sah. „Denken sie mal darüber nach warum ich das hier tue.“ flüstere ich mit hasserfülltem Unterton und trat einmal in seinen etwas zu umfangreichen Bauch. Der Mann keuchte auf und mein, in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich widerliches, finsteres, Grinsen kehrte breit auf mein Gesicht ein. Mir gefielen seine Schmerzen und doch überwog der Hass in mir. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen ihm nicht direkt die hässliche Fresse zu polieren. „Wer bist du überhaupt?“ wimmerte der Kerl und ich konnte mir kein Lachen mehr verkneifen. Er wusste natürlich nicht wer ich war. Wie auch, wenn die Kapuze beinahe mein gesamtes Gesicht bedeckte? Mit einem weiteren boshaften Lachen warf ich den schwarzen Stoff mit einer lässigen Handbewegung nach hinten und gab mich endlich meinem Opfer zu erkennen. Ich starrte ihn verächtlich an und hielt ihm drohend das Messer entgegen. „Hilft ihnen dieses Gesicht ihr Gedächtnis aufzufrischen, Sir?“ fragte ich ihn spöttisch und deutete mit der nun wieder freien Hand auf mein Antlitz. Biss mir wieder auf die Zunge, um nicht laut aufzulachen, als ich den verdutzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Erneut schmeckte ich ein wenig Blut, doch eigentlich wirkte es fast schon beruhigend auf mich. Denn egal ob es fremdes oder mein eigenes Blut war, es linderte meinen Durst nach dem dunkelroten Lebenssaft. Doch leider nur für wenige Sekunden. Ich sah seine Lippen beben, als er, vor Schreck erstarrt, versuchte meinen Namen auszusprechen. Kniete mich mit langsamen Bewegungen hin, bis ich so ziemlich auf seiner Höhe war und griff nach dem riesigen Fleischermesser, welches er fallen ließ, als ich meine Klinge in seine Schulter rammte. Die Finger meiner linken Hand umschlossen den noch leicht angewärmten Griff der Waffe. Legte es, um seine jämmerlichen Sprechversuche ein Ende zu bereiten, sanft an seine noch immer ruhelosen Lippen. „Sein sie still. Es ist ja kaum zu ertragen, welch erbärmliche Versuche sie unternehmen mir zu antworten. Ich weiß, dass sie mich kennen, mich und meine Mutter.“ Eisiges Schweigen herrschte im lichtlosen Haus als meine Stimme verklingt. Dann huscht ein finsteres Grinsen über mein Gesicht. „Wissen sie warum ich ihre Frau getötet habe?“ Allein diese Frage schien sich schmerzhaft in seine Seele zu brennen, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich zur gequälten Fratze und bezog sich sicher kaum noch auf seine blutende Schulter. Und ich musste sie einfach stellen. Aus reiner Neugier. Und um seine potenzielle Reue in seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch selbst wenn er seine Taten bereuen würde, er würde in den nachfolgenden Momenten sein Ende finden. Langsam und darauf bedacht, dass die Klinge nicht in die feine Haut seiner Lippen schnitt, schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese Antwort enttäuschte mich und entbrannte gleichzeitig neue, glühend heiße Wut in mir. „Falsche Antwort.“ knurrte ich mit zornigem Unterton. Ein kräftiger Schlag in seine Magengegend. Und wieder konnte ich die befriedigenden, wundervollen Töne seines erbärmlichen Winselns vernehmen, das leise aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund drang. Ich grinste noch breiter, als ich seine stummen, gequälten Schmerzensschreie hörte. Die Wut wich langsam von mir und machte der beispiellosen Wärme des Vergnügens Platz. Mein Gott, warum hat mir nie jemand gesagt, dass Morden und Foltern solch einen Spaß macht? Dann hätte ich schon viel früher damit angefangen! Hätte mir sicher eine Menge Ärger in der Vergangenheit erspart. Ich hatte einiges an Spaß nachzuholen. Doch dafür waren nun mein treues Messer und der Riss meiner Seele da. Nie hätte ich die Bekanntschaft mit der Befriedigung des Blutvergießens gemacht, hätte die Menschheit nicht auf mir herum getrampelt wie auf staubigem Untergrund. Vielleicht sollte ich mich ihnen erkenntlich zeigen. Ja, ich sollte sie entlohnen. Mit dem Anblick dessen, was sie aus mir gemacht haben. Einen kaltblütigen und gewissenlosen Mörder, der sie alle im Zeichen der Rache krepieren und in ihren eigenen Blutlachen liegen lassen würde. Mit einem eiskalten, hasserfüllten Blick überspielte ich die Freude und die tiefe Befriedigung, die ich mich erfüllten und ließ im gleichen Zug meiner Verachtung und dem Zorn, die beide tief in meinem Körper brannten, freien Lauf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf ich das Küchenmesser, das ich bis jetzt drohend an seine Lippen gepresst hatte, achtlos neben mich auf den Boden um dann mit der freigewordenen Hand seinen Hals zu packen. Ohne Probleme schlug ich ihm die Beine weg und schleuderte ihn dann mühelos, und ohne Rücksicht auf seine Verletzungen zu nehmen, gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Ein schwacher Blutfluss rann dabei aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund. Ich presste seinen Körper fest an die massive Mauer. Meine Hand schloss sich fest um seine Hals und mit kräftigem Griff drückte ich ihm die Luft ab. Sein stotterndes, atemloses Ringen nach Luft löste wieder diese wundervolle Hitze in mir aus. Beugte mich langsam zu ihm hinüber. Konnte unter meinen Fingern sein Blut rauschen und seinen Körper zittern spüren. Mein Gesicht war nun dicht neben Seinem und mein rauer Atem streifte sein Ohr. „Wissen sie warum ich ihren Sohn tötete?“ hauchte ich fast tonlos und bedrohlich sanft. Seine Lippen zitterten zu stark und unkontrolliert um ihm das Sprechen zu ermöglichen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und meine Finger schmiegten sich noch fester an die weiche, leicht gebräunte Haut seines Halses. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller und flacher und nur noch röchelnde, kratzige Laute drangen aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund. Wie ich diese Töne liebte. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl dabei zuzusehen wie das Leben langsam aus dem menschlichen Körper wich und der Leere des Todes Platz machte. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich die Angst vor dem Ende. Sie wurden wieder leicht wässrig und schimmerten in der Dunkelheit tränennass. Mit rauer, kaum verständlicher Stimme krächzte er: „Du hast meinen Sohn umgebracht?“ Was für eine unnütze Frage dies doch war. Erbärmlich. Keiner Antwort meinerseits würdig. Sein Mund schloss sich, als er erkannte dass ich mich in Schweigen hüllte, und ich hörte ein leises, schabendes Geräusch, als er mit den Zähnen zu knirschen schien. Ich würgte ihn weiterhin und konnte unter meinen Fingerspitzen die Halsschlagader fühlen. Es war, als könnte ich das Blut durch das Gefäß fließen spüren. Gab mich für einen Moment dem wundervollen Gefühl der Kraft und des Blutrausches hin. Und sofort wurde meine Unaufmerksamkeit, so kurzweilig sie auch war, bestraft. So sah ich seine Hand nicht auf mich zu schnellen. Spürte ebenso wenig wie er mich am Hals packte, so wie ich es im Augenblick bei ihm tat, und dann mit der freien Hand, nun zur Faust geballt, in mein Gesicht schlug. Durch die Wucht des Hiebs musste ich meinen Griff um seinen Hals öffnen und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Für einige Augenblicke war ich von vollkommener Verblüffung überwältigt, dann fing ich mich wieder. Schwarze Leere erfüllte mich. Die Wut und die Euphorie waren fast in Gänze verblasst. Dumpf pochte der Schmerz von meinem Nasenrücken bis über meine Wangenknochen. Doch ich spürte ihn nur am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung. Die Taubheit meiner Seele ließ derzeitig keinerlei Emotionen in meinem Innern zu. Wurde ohnehin von einer anderen Tatsache abgelenkt. Das Blut, das aus meiner Nase mein Gesicht hinab rann und meine Lippen benetzte … Es war ein himmlisches Gefühl. Auch wenn es mein Eigenes war. Wieder gab ich mich für einen Moment dem Geschmack des Lebenssaftes hin, dann kehrte ich wieder in das momentane Geschehen zurück. Mit dem Handrücken wischte ich die Blutstropfen hinfort und starrte den Mann dann hasserfüllt an. Ein animalisches Knurren entwich meiner Kehle, zeitgleich mit einem leisen, finsteren Lachen. Es war eine gefährlich und düster klingende Mischung, die selbst mir einen kleinen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. „Glauben sie wirklich, sie könnten mich mit Schmerzen verscheuchen?“ spottete ich und stürmte wieder auf den Mann zu. Hob mein Messer und stach blind und kraftvoll zu. Ein gellender Schmerzensschrei, der durch das ganze Haus dröhnte, folgte meiner Tat. Ein widerliches, nasses Geräusch folgte, als ich meine Klinge aus seinem Fleisch zog und das Blut mein Gesicht befleckte. Sein rechtes Auge war noch in der Höhle geplatzt und ein seltsames Sekret und dunkles Blut sickerten aus seinem Schädel. Ich erfreute mich an seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und seinen von Qual getriebenen Schreien. Teile des Augapfels klebten an dem kalten Stahl. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich ich über die blutverkrustete, beschmierte Klinge. Ich spürte wie die feuchten, schleimigen Brocken an meinen Fingerspitzen haften blieben und dann auf den roten Teppich tropften. Zu dem getrockneten Lebenssaft kam nun der durchsichtige Augensaft. Ich wischte schnell das dickflüssige Zeug von meiner Hand. Störte nur beim Halten meiner Waffe. Fühlte sich zudem nicht halb so gut an wie das Blut, wenn es auf meine Haut traf. Langsam beugte ich mich wieder zu dem winselnden Mann hinunter und hielt mein Messer bereit, falls er sich gegen alle Erwartungen wehren sollte. „Wissen sie, Mister Goodman, ursprünglich hatte ich das Ziel nur ''sie ''zu töten. Doch für dieses bescheidene Vorhaben, gab es hier einfach zu viele Zeugen. Erst ihre Frau, dann ihr Sohn. Beide durch meine Hand nieder gestreckt. Sie haben gelitten. Gelitten damit sie bis zum Schluss in diesem Leben bleiben konnten. Haben sie sich das gewünscht? Dass sie bis zu bitteren Ende bestehen, nur um das selbst noch qualvoller zu verenden? Und, auch wenn ich weiß wie geübt Menschen darin sind ihre Sinne vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen, habe ich ihnen noch eine Sache zu sagen. Sie sind erbärmlich und feige, wie ich es bei niemandem zuvor erlebt habe. Sie haben schweigend zugesehen, wie die Menschen, die sie am meisten auf dieser Welt lieben sollten, auf brutale Weise ermordet wurden. Und der einzige Gedanke, der in diesen Momenten in ihrem lächerlichen Verstand umherwanderte, war die Frage nach dem eigenen Schicksal. Sie haben sich sogar vor Ekel erbrochen und das bei einem so wundervollen Anblick! Und doch haben sie nichts getan um die Schmerzen und Qualen ihrer Familie zu beenden. Haben sie ihr Herz, das vom Zauberer erhielten etwa weiterverschenkt, oder hat der Stümper das Mitgefühl vergessen mit einzubauen? Aber nun ja, würden sie diese Fähigkeit besitzen, würde ich nicht hier vor ihnen stehen, sondern friedlich schlafend in meinem Bett liegen.“ verspottete ich ihn und lachte mein grausames, finsteres Lachen. Tränen stiegen in seinem verbliebenden Auge auf. Sehr gut. Nun hatte er Schuldgefühle. Wunderbar, ich näherte mich meinem Ziel. Doch ich würde es bis zur Spitze treiben. „ Sie habe sich im Moment des Ablebens ihrer Familie gefragt, ob ihr Ende ebenso grausam sein würde.“ Ohne Vorwarnung bohrte sich mein Messer in seinen Oberarm. Ein Schrei ertönte. „Ich denke … diese Frage habe ich ihnen schon längst beantwortet.“ Es machte mir Spaß ihn zu quälen, sein Gesicht zu beobachten wie es sich vor Schmerz verzerrte, als er erkannt, dass ''er an Allem schuld war. Er und niemand anders hatte all das Unheil über dieses Haus gebracht. Jeder Muskel in seinem Gesicht verzog sich vor Trauer und meine Mundwinkel zuckten wild, als ich mir ein Grinsen verkniff. Ich sprach weiter, wischte schnell meine Freude hinfort und legte einen Ton in meine Stimme, die klang, als würde ich einen Verbrecher zu einem Geständnis zwingen: „Wissen sie auch, warum ich dies alles tat? Warum ihre Frau und ihr Sohn sterben mussten?“ Ich beobachtete voller Genuss, wie er vor Schmerz schrie, als er seine Hand auf seine Wunde im Schädel drückte, um die Blutung zu stoppen. „Warum hast du mir das angetan?“ kreischte er mir wutentbrannt und doch furchtsam entgegen. „Aber ich bitte sie. Wenn ich schon die Höflichkeit besitze, sie in angemessenem Ton anzusprechen, darf ich von ihnen wohl dasselbe erwarten.“ Grinste breit und bösartig. Lachte ihn voller Schadenfreude lauthals aus. Er wand sich unter dem Schmerz seiner tiefen Wunden. Alles tränkte sich in seinem Blut. Wundervoller Anblick. Immer noch glucksend, sprach ich nach einigen Augenblicken: „Ich muss wirklich wie ein Monster auf sie wirken. Doch warum nur klingt das in meinen Ohren fast schon … amüsant?“ Ich kicherte kurz vor mich hin und legte meinen Kopf schief, als würde ich wirklich darüber nachdenken. Dann schmiegte sich die geschmeidige Klinge meines Messers an die Hand, die sich verzweifelt an die Augenhöhle presste. Ein einziger Schnitt. Sowohl die vier Finger als auch der Daumen wurden sauber abgetrennt. Dunkles Blut strömte über sein entstelltes Gesicht. Rann über meine Arme. Es brannte sich in meine Haut und ich kniete mich nieder, um die einzelnen Finger auf dem Boden in die freie Hand zu nehmen. Mit der Messerklinge hackte ich sie in kleine Stücke. Legte die Klinge dann mit leisem Klirren beiseite. Die nun freie Hand legte ich unter das Kinn des Mannes und riss seinen Kopf gewaltsam nach oben. Er schrie entsetzt auf. Ein harter Schlag auf sein Kinn und er schwieg wieder. Meine Finger gruben sich in seine Unterlippe und mitleidlos riss ich seinen Kiefer auf. Stopfte die zerstückelten Finger in seinen nun geöffneten Mund und befahl ihm zu schlucken. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Seufzte. Kleine Warnung, die folgende Brutalität liegt nicht in meinem Wesen und widerspricht mir in jeder Art und Weise. Guter Witz. Ich stopfte nun auch den Rest des menschlichen Fleisches in seinen Mund. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch meine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund, sodass nichts von der letzten Mahlzeit seinem Innern entweichen konnte. Schlug immer wieder mit geballter Faust gegen seinen Kiefer um das Kauen zu simulieren. Ich ließ ihn alles schlucken. Musste leise kichern, als er versuchte den Fleischbrei durch lautes Würgen wieder aus seinem Hals zu bekommen. „Vielleicht bin ich auch ein Monster und höchstwahrscheinlich übertreffe ich ihr Verständnis an Grausamkeit um einiges. Sie könnten wahrscheinlich solch bestialische Dinge niemals jemanden antun.“ Wieder zückte ich mein Messer, packte seinen rechten Arm und trennte erst Ober- von Unterarm, schlussendlich auch die Hand von ihrem eigentlichen Platz. Ich weiß es war irgendwie unnötig, da er diese Gewalt sowieso nicht mehr spüren konnte, doch es gefiel mir einfach besser so. Blut floss in Strömen, besprenkelte den Teppich und färbte meinen Pulli nun endgültig blutrot. „Doch es gibt einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Denn ich benutze ein Messer um Menschen zu verletzen, sie dagegen verwenden Worte und Gesten, die noch tiefer schmerzen als meine Messerstiche es jemals könnten. Außerdem dauert der Schmerz, den ich meinen Opfern zufüge nur wenige Momente, bevor ich sie üblicherweise durch einen schnellen Tod erlöse. Doch ihre ''Grausamkeit macht sich erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkbar und zerfrisst über einen endlosen Zeitraum Verstand und Seele des „Auserwählten“. Die Dinge, die tun, schmerzen nicht nur oberflächlich, wie die meinen, wenn ich meine Klinge zustechen lasse. Die Wunden, die sie verursachen, gehen viel tiefer, führen zu Depressionen und enden erst wenn der Gequälte den Mut aufbringt Selbstmord zu begehen. Und ihnen ist nicht einmal bewusst, was da tun und, dass sie die Schuld an vielen dieser grausamen Morde tragen. Denn es passiert nur indirekt durch ihre Hand, also ist es nicht wirklich ihr Verschulden, nicht wahr?“ Ich starrte auf ihn hinunter, voller Hass und Verachtung. Er blickte mit seinem verbliebenen Auge nur leer und ausdruckslos zurück. „Doch natürlich ist es ihre Tat! Sie sind nämlich der Grund warum diese Menschen ihr Leben beenden! Warum werden immer nur die Mörder verachtet und gehasst, die sich direkt vor ihre Opfer stellen und blutbefleckt nach Haus gehen?“ Ich zeigte auf meine Klinge und spürte wie der Mann meinen blutigen Kapuzenpullover musterte. „Denn wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die Leben nehmen. Aber was rede ich hier? Sie sind auch bloß einer von diesem Menschen, die die Mörder und Geisteskranken dieser verkommenen Welt verachten und doch nicht besser sind. Jeder sollte sich wirklich mal die Frage stellen, wer nun die wahren Monster sind. Der Abschaum der Gesellschaft, der die Taten begeht, oder die Leute, die glauben, dass sie besser als dieser sind.“ Seine Lippen zitterten, als wollte er sprechen, doch kein Ton drang an meine Ohren. Eine vollkommene Leere erfüllte mich als ich mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen die Klinge fast schon liebkostend über seine Wangen streichen ließ. Blut quoll aus den tiefen Schnitten in seiner Haut. „Sie haben viele Menschen gepeinigt und in den Suizid getrieben. So ist natürlich nicht ganz gerecht, dass sie immer noch straflos durch die Gegend spazieren dürfen. Doch wir wissen ja schon länger, dass Gerechtigkeit und Ehre in der heutigen Gesellschaft ziemlich selten geworden sind. Zum Glück bin ich ja jetzt hier, um mit dieses Rechtsbruch aufzuräumen.“ Mein Messer zog nun von seiner rechten Wange, einen tiefen, blutenden Riss in der weichen Haut hinterlassend, hinauf zu seiner Stirn. Kurz hielt ich inne, dann packte ich mit meiner freien Hand seinen Unterkiefer, grub meine Finger in das aufgeschnittene Fleisch und hielt so seinen Kopf fest. Umklammerte anschließend den Griff meines Messers und begann ein Wort tief in seine Haut zu ritzen. In leicht schräger, krakliger und dennoch gut lesbarer Schrift stand nun ''Mörder ''auf seiner Stirn geschrieben. Blut strömte über sein gesamtes Gesicht und ich konnte deutlich erkennen, welch unvorstellbare Höllenqualen er leiden musste. Wollte sie mir gar nicht weiter vorstellen. Hätte am Ende wahrscheinlich noch sowas wie Mitgefühl oder dergleichen mit dem Mann. Und das wollten wir ja nicht. Seine Schmerzen erfreuten mich und eine wilde, ungezähmte Freude und Leidenschaft stiegen in mir auf. Dennoch bemühte ich mich meine Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen und versuchte mit kalter, harter Stimme zu sprechen. Es verlangte meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung ruhig zu bleiben und nicht mein Messer zu umklammern und wild auf ihn einzustechen. „Doch ehrlich gesagt, gehen mich ihre vielen Opfer einen Scheißdreck an, denn ich beziehe mich in diesem Moment nur auf einen Fall.“ Ich kratzte mit den Fingern über seine Wangen. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch nur ein ersticktes Röcheln entwich seinem Leib. Dann ließ ich das elende Stück Scheiße los und trat zugleich wütend und emotionslos -meine Freude und Leidenschaft waren vollkommener Leere gewichen, so schnell können sich die Gefühle eines Menschen ändern- mit einem kräftigen Stoß in seinen Bauch. Sein Körper kippte wie entseelt und bleiern nach hinten und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden. Der Typ versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, doch ich trat noch einmal kraftvoll zu, ließ ihn eine weitere Bekanntschaft mit dem Untergrund machen, und stellte dann meinen Fuß auf seine Brust. Langsam schob ich den schmutzig grauen Stoff seines T-Shirts nach oben, entblößte seinen beharrten, fetten Oberkörper voller Blutergüsse. Widerlich. Ich stach voller Hass mit der blutigen Klinge zu. Während ich wieder in sein Fleisch ritzte, sprach ich seelenruhig weiter. „Sie haben meine Mutter als ihr Opfer gewählt, das war ihr erster Fehler. Sie peinigten sie mit Worten, unterdrückten sie gewaltsam um ihr ihre erbärmliche Macht über sie zu demonstrieren, schlugen sie ohne einen wirklichen Grund zu haben und ließen sie in manchen Nächten durcharbeiten. Doch diese schlaflosen Nächte hatten nichts mit Arbeit oder dem Geschäft zu tun, sondern eher mit der Befriedigung ihrer … niederen Triebe. Fehler Nummer zwei.“ In seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht konnte ich tausende von Fragen erkennen, die er mir stellen wollte. Und, freundlich wie ich nun einmal war, beantwortete ich ihm mit Freuden die Wichtigste von allen. Ich stach weiterhin mit dem Messer zu und sprach: „Sie wollen sicherlich erfahren woher ich dies alles weiß, nicht wahr? Nun das ist ganz einfach. Drücken wir es mal so aus, dass … ich ziemlich aufmerksam bin, was solche Dinge angeht. Und auch die Merkmale mehrfacher Vergewaltigung kann man nicht vor mir verbergen, so gut man sie auch zu kaschieren vermag. Sie haben meine Mutter gequält, wie alle anderen Bastarde in der Stadt. Sie haben ihr alles genommen und nur Schmerz und Leid zurückgelassen. Und natürlich, werde ich mich für meine Mutter rächen.“ Endlich war ich fertig mit meiner „Schnitzerei“. Riss das blutige Messer aus dem warmen Fleisch meines Opfers. ''Alles was einen Anfang hat, hat auch ein Ende, stand nun auf seinem Bauch geschrieben. Ich nahm meinen Fuß von seiner Brust. Doch er stand nicht wieder auf, dazu war er schon viel zu schwach. Röchelnd blieb er in seiner eigenen, dunklen Blutlache liegen und wand sich kläglich vor Schmerz. Ich hatte ziemlich tief in seinen Bauch geritzt und das heraustretende Blut durchnässte den Boden. Ich stand so kurz vor dem Finale. Grinste finster und sah den elenden Haufen Scheiße vor meinen Füßen voller Verachtung und Hass an. „Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“ spottete ich mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme. Seine Lippen zitterten wieder. War gespannt was er zu sagen hatte. „T-t-töte … mich.“ stotterte der Sterbende und ich grinste noch breiter. „Was höre ich da? Ist das wirklich ihr letzter Wunsch? Der Tod?“ fragte ich hämisch und er nickte langsam und kraftlos. Er meinte es wirklich ernst. Ich konnte ihm einfach keinen Wunsch ausschlagen. Flehend blickte er mich an. „Bitte … töte m-mich! M-mach es schnell, ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr so leben! Und ich will … meine Frau und meinen Sohn wiedersehen. Ich bitte dich … es ist mein letzter W-wunsch.“ Wieder nickte ich ihm zu, richtete seinen Körper noch ein Mal auf und grub meine Finger in seine Schulter. Hob mein Messer. Die Klinge glitzerte silbern ihm Mondeslicht. Ein metallisches Klirren war zu vernehmen, dann ein nasses Reißen. Ein letztes Mal floss dunkles Blut in Strömen und sein Kopf baumelte in meiner Hand hin und her. Der Rest des Körpers fiel leblos nach hinten um. Endlich. Ich hatte es endlich vollendet. Meine Rache … habe ich bekommen. Und wieder stieg diese befriedigende Wärme in meinem Inneren auf. Beflügelte mich. Dieses Gefühl … frei zu sein. Endlich frei. Den Kopf nahm ich mit mir und schlenderte seelenruhig durch das Haus, auf die Haustür zu. Amüsanter Gedanke. Ich verlasse dieses Haus auf demselben Weg wie ich es betreten habe. Nur, dass ich hier drei Leichen hinterlassen werde wo vor ein paar Stunden noch eine kleine Familie lebte. Wie das Leben doch spielte. Immer wieder interessant zu beobachten. Unterwegs fand ich einen Hammer und ein paar Nägel. Was hatten die den bitte mitten im Wohnzimmer zu suchen? Na ja, mich sollt‘s nicht mehr kümmern. Jedenfalls nahm ich die Werkzeuge mit und nach kurzer Überlegung was ich damit anstellen könnte, kam mir eine grandiose Idee. Ich stellte mich außen vor die Haustür und umklammerte den Hammer mit der rechten Hand. Dann nahm ich einen Nagel und den abgetrennten Kopf zur Hand. Bohrte das längliche Stück Metall mit bloßer Hand durch die Stirn. Sodann hielt ich den Schädel vor die Haustür und schätzte die perfekte Höhe ab. Ich hatte Glück. Es war eine Holztür, sonst hätte meine Idee mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht funktioniert. Mit dem Hammer auf den Nagel einschlagend, trieb ich das Metall in das leicht splitternde Holz. Dann ließ ich meine Hände sinken. Das entstellte Gesicht meines Opfers hing nun an der eigenen Haustür. Leicht schaukelte der Kopf im schwachen Nachtwind. Ich stellte mir die schockierten Gesichter der Leute vor. Ihren Ekel und ihre Abscheu wenn sie mein grausam schönes Werk erblicken würden. Diese belustigende Vorstellung befriedigte mich. Doch dies allein reichte noch lange nicht. Mit seinem eigenen Blut schrieb ich unter seinen Kopf, an die Wand: Opfer. Zufrieden mit mir selbst lief ich nun zurück ins totenstille Haus. Genauer gesagt ins Eltern-schlafzimmer, der Schauplatz meines ersten Mordes. Die Frau lag immer noch still und reglos auf dem von Blut getränkten Bett. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte ich mich der zu ver-wesen beginnenden Leiche. Ein sauberer Schnitt mit dem Messer durch den sowieso schon zerfetzten Hals tat sein Werk. Auch ihr Kopf rollte nun über den dunkelrot besprenkelten Stoff. An den blutverklebten Haaren packte ich das Haupt meines ersten Opfers und verließ das dunkle Zimmer wieder. Auf dem Weg hinaus kam ich an dem Zimmer des Jungen vorbei. Unwillkürlich presste ich die Kiefer zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ich stieß die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf und trat mit zögernden Schritten ein. Ich wollte dies nicht tun, doch ich wusste, dass er unentbehrlich für mein Werk war. Auch wenn ich es nicht gern tat. Und so tat ich dasselbe mit dem Kind wie bei den Leichen seiner Eltern. Es tat mir irgendwie leid was ich hier mit ihm machte. Er war nur ein Kind. Unschuldig. Nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Er hatte es nicht verdient. Doch hat er! ''brüllte eine tiefe, dämonische Stimme. Es klang als würde jemand hinter mir stehen. Mich beobachten. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um, nur um in dunkle, unendliche Leere zu starren. Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf und wandte mich wieder der nun geköpften Leiche zu. Dann seufzte ich schwer. Ich werde wohl langsam verrückt. ''Bring es zu Ende! ''kreischte die Stimme zornig in meinem Kopf. Nun wusste ich wem diese quälende, hartnäckige Stimme gehörte. Dem Wahnsinn. Natürlich, wer sonst? Doch nun befolgte ich den Befehl des Wahnsinns. Ich würde es zu Ende bringen. Schnell verließ ich auch diesen Raum und fand mich unverzüglicher als ich es wirklich mitbekam vor der Haustür wieder. Die beiden Köpfe meiner anderen Opfer hämmerte ich mithilfe der restlichen Nägel und des Hammers rechts und links von dem des Mannes an die Hauswände. Ich weiß noch heute nicht wie ich das zur Hölle geschafft hatte, doch es war eine seltsame Leichtigkeit für mich die Nägel in die Betonwände zu treiben. Ihr Blut, das schon leicht angetrocknet war, benetzte meine Finger und, ohne wirklich bei Bewusstsein zu sein, glitten meine Hände über die rauen Wände. Voller Befriedigung und Zufriedenheit betrachtete ich mein Werk. Nun schaukelten die drei Köpfe in dem leichten Wind. In ihren starrenden, glanzlosen Augen standen Hilflosigkeit, Angst und Leblosigkeit geschrieben. Über ihnen stand mit ihrem von der Wand tropfenden Blut eine kleine Botschaft geschrieben. ''Dies war erst der Anfang. ''Und unter jedem Individuum, das meine Zerstörungswut repräsentieren sollte, stand ein einzelnes Wort mit dem roten Lebenssaft niedergeschrieben. Der Mann war als ''Opfer, die anderen beiden als ''Zeugen ''gekennzeichnet. Ein Stück Papier hatte ich in das blutverschmierte Maul meines vermeidlich einzigen Opfers gestopft. Doch das viele Blut, das zum Beispiel an meinen Fingern und an der Haut des enthaupteten Mannes klebte, machte es unmöglich das Papier nicht stellenweise rot zu färben. Na ja, egal. Wenigstens sind die Worte, die ich schrieb noch lesbar. Noch hatte ich den Stift in der Hand mit der ich meine Nachricht notierte. „Dies war erst der Anbruch meiner Ära der Genugtuung. Meine Rache ist noch längst nicht vollendet. Drei Tote in dieser Nacht, weitere werden folgen. Seid wachsam, die Gefahr ist überall. Ihr seid nirgendswo mehr sicher. Denn alles was einen Anfang hat, hat auch ein Ende “ Auch der Rest der drei Leichen war nicht von meiner Kreativität verschont geblieben. Von jeder hatte ich die Gliedmaßen abgetrennt und an die Wände innerhalb des Hauses genagelt. Sie zeigten den Weg zu den Schauplätzen des Todes. Das Blut hatte ich an die Wände geschmiert, jedoch ohne eine weitere Botschaft oder sonstiges zu verfassen. Der dunkelrote Lebenssaft tropfte nun in langen Bahnen und Klecksen von den Wänden. Hin und wieder hatte ich auch blutige Handabdrücke auf den hellbraunen Untergründen hinterlassen. Doch zurück zu den Kadavern. In jeden Bauch hatte ich meinen neuen Satz geritzt, der auch am Ende meines Briefes stand. Zufrieden mit mir selbst, begann ein finsteres Grinsen meine Lippen zu umspielen. Von Blut befleckt und in die tiefe Schwärze der Nacht getaucht, führten mich meine Schritte eiligst hinfort von dem ersten Austragungsortes meines Krieges gegen die Schmerzen der Vergangenheit. Fallen Genesis Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod